sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lee Hi - It's Over
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' It's Overright|200px *'Artista:' Lee Hi *'Mini Álbum:' First Love Part. 1 *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' R&B / Soul *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Marzo-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' haneure bichnaneun jeo manheun byeol ije ulin ibyeol-ingayo swibge boji mayo nal geuleohge nege mam-eul jun ge keun silsuyeossnayo heunhideul deuleogal ttaewa naol ttae daleudaneun uimiga balo igeongayo geudaeege jim-i dwaessnayo chalali naelyeo nohayo ni sseuldeeobsneun gojib ibman beollimyeon geojis eonjena ni mamdaelo da meosdaelo myeochiljjae oeloi teongbin gileul geodji nan idaelo ni gyeoteul tteonagallae huhoehalgeoya neon ttang-eul chil geoya god alge doel geoya neoui jalmos-eul I never wanna ever see you again deulli deulli iiini nae mogsoli It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye deulli deulli iiini i hanmadi It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye ap-eulo du beon dasi du nun galigo ul il eobsgessji I said, I said, I said oh oh oh siheom-i kkeutnan deus holgabunhae ijewa dolaboni nan jeongmal bulhaenghaessne puleun haneul alae onjongil galyeojin neoui geuneuleul beos-eona nal chaja gallae geudaeege jim-i dwaessnayo chalali naelyeo nohayo ni sseuldeeobsneun gojib ibman beollimyeon geojis eonjena ni mamdaelo da meosdaelo myeochiljjae oeloi teongbin gileul geodji jeoldaelo nan neoege dasi dolagaji anha huhoehalgeoya neon ttangeul chil geoya god alge doel geoya neoui jalmos-eul I never wanna ever see you again deulli deulli iiini nae mogsoli It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye deulli deulli iiini i hanmadi It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye apeulo du beon dasi du nun galigo ul il eobsgessji I said, I said, I said over salangi sigeoss damyeon nam jugi akkabdago jabji malayo salangi sigeoss damyeon nam jugi akkabdago jabji malayo deulli deulli iiini nae mogsoli It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye deulli deulli iiini i hanmadi It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye haneule bichnaneun jeo manh-eun byeol ije ulin ibyeol ingayo 'Español' Las estrellas brillan en el cielo ¿Estamos rompiendo ahora? No me ves fácilmente ¿Estaba dando mi corazón un grave error? Las palabras "lo que entra y lo que sale es diferente" ¿Es esto lo que significa? ¿era yo equipaje para ti? Entonces sólo me dejó Tu carácter obstinado, inútil, las mentiras que dices todo el tiempo Siempre quieras, lo que quieras Por varios días, he caminado por esta calle vacía, sola Quiero dejar este camino. Te vas a arrepentir, golpearás el suelo Pronto te darás cuenta de tus errores Nunca quiero volverte a verte de nuevo ¿Puedes oír mi voz? Se acabó, se acabó, así que bebé adiós ¿Puedes oír estas palabras? Se acabó, se acabó, así que bebé adiós Ahora no voy a taparme los ojos y llorar de nuevo He dicho, He dicho, digo oh oh oh Me siento feliz, la prueba terminó Miré hacia atrás y veo que realmente fui infeliz Voy a correr lejos y esconderme bajo su sombra Bajo el cielo azul me encuentro ¿era yo equipajes para ti? Entonces sólo me dejó Tu carácter obstinado, inútil, las mentiras que dices todo el tiempo Siempre quieras, lo que quieras Por varios días, he caminado por esta calle vacía, sola No volveré a ir de nuevo a ti Te vas a arrepentir, golpearás el suelo Pronto te darás cuenta de tus errores Nunca quiero volverte a verte de nuevo ¿Puedes oír mi voz? Se acabó, se acabó, así que bebé adiós ¿Puedes oír estas palabras? Se acabó, se acabó, así que bebé adiós Ahora no voy a taparme los ojos y llorar de nuevo He dicho, He dicho, digo oh oh oh Si tu amor se ha enfriado no te aferres a mí, porque no quiero entregarme a alguien más Si tu amor se ha enfriado no te aferres a mí, porque no quiero entregarme a alguien más ¿Puedes oír mi voz? Se acabó, se acabó, así que bebé adiós ¿Puedes oír estas palabras? Se acabó, se acabó, así que bebé adiós Las estrellas brillan en el cielo ¿Estamos rompiendo ahora? 'Hangul' 하늘에 빛나는 저 많은 별 이제 우린 이별인가요 쉽게 보지 마요 날 그렇게 네게 맘을 준 게 큰 실수였나요 흔히들 들어갈 때와 나올 때 다르다는 의미가 바로 이건가요 그대에게 짐이 됐나요 차라리 내려 놓아요 니 쓸데없는 고집 입만 벌리면 거짓 언제나 니 맘대로 다 멋대로 며칠째 외로이 텅빈 길을 걷지 난 이대로 니 곁을 떠나갈래 후회할거야 넌 땅을 칠 거야 곧 알게 될 거야 너의 잘못을 I never wanna ever see you again 들리 들리 이이이니 내 목소리 It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye 들리 들리 이이이니 이 한마디 It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye 앞으로 두 번 다시 두 눈 가리고 울 일 없겠지 I said, I said, I said oh oh oh 시험이 끝난 듯 홀가분해 이제와 돌아보니 난 정말 불행했네 푸른 하늘 아래 온종일 가려진 너의 그늘을 벗어나 날 찾아갈래 그대에게 짐이 됐나요 차라리 내려 놓아요 니 쓸데없는 고집 입만 벌리면 거짓 언제나 니 맘대로 다 멋대로 며칠째 외로이 텅빈 길을 걷지 절대로 난 너에게 다시 돌아가지 않아 후회할거야 넌 땅을 칠 거야 곧 알게 될 거야 너의 잘못을 I never wanna ever see you again 들리 들리 이이이니 내 목소리 It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye 들리 들리 이이이니 이 한마디 It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye 앞으로 두 번 다시 두 눈 가리고 울 일 없겠지 I said, I said, I said over 사랑이 식었다면 남 주기 아깝다고 잡지 말아요 사랑이 식었다면 남 주기 아깝다고 잡지 말아요 들리 들리 이이이니 내 목소리 It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye 들리 들리 이이이니 이 한마디 It’s over, It’s over so baby good-bye 하늘에 빛나는 저 많은 별 이제 우린 이별인가요 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop